


Summer Memory

by Avistella



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Unable to keep up with Anna's antics, Alfonse suggests the two of you find a quiet spot and think of ways to help the Order of Heroes' financial problem.





	Summer Memory

You watch on with merry amusement at the Commander's antics in trying to improve the Order's finances. You're not too sure if the financial stability of the Order of Heroes is all that dire or if Anna is just exaggerating, but you can't deny that there's never a dull moment around when the redhead gets like this. On the other hand, Alfonse, who is situated beside you, doesn't seem all that impressed with the woman's desperation.

"Who doesn't want to be lulled to sleep by ocean sounds?" Anna argues with an excited tone, and you can't exactly disagree with her there. She pumps her hand up into the air with a large and confident grin. "This will be big!"

"Of all the..." Alfonse starts with a murmur before trailing off with a sigh of defeat and shaking his head in exasperation. After having battled alongside Anna for this long, he already knows that there's no stopping her once her enthusiasm has taken off. The Askran prince furrows his brows before deciding to change tactics, and he turns his head to face you, gently calling out your name to get your attention.

"Hm?" You prompt him to continue with a curious tilt of your head.

The prince bites at his lower lip for a second. "I hate to ask, but... Let's find a quiet spot and come up with ways to keep the Order afloat," he suggests with a hopeful tone. "It's up to us, now."

He looks so serious that you can't decline, not that you'd ever turn down an invitation to spend some time alone with him. After nodding your head in approval, the previous concern in the young man's features melts away, and he guides you away from Anna's spectacle. The air between you two is comfortable as he leads you to an area outside the castle walls away from everyone else, giving you both enough space and peace to hopefully be able to come up with ways to help the Order.

"You know, I do think that Anna's plan this time might turn out to be a success," you confess as you shed yourself of your cloack to place on the ground for you to sit on the ground. It isn't that you're concerned about getting your clothes dirty, but with the rising temperatures of summer, you decide to put the cloak into some good use instead of suffocating inside it.

"You think so?" Alfonse sounds genuinely surprised as you pat on the spot beside you, offering the prince to sit down, and he joins you.

You respond with a nod of your head. "Yeah, I mean, I've always found ocean sounds to be very calming. I might actually even give Anna some of my money for that recording of hers. It might even help me fall asleep." Alfonse's expression grows soft, and he makes a mental note to himself to ask the Commander if he can acquire the recording for you instead so that you don't have to spend anything when you've already given the Order more than enough. You then change the subject back to the matter at hand. "So, do you have any ideas on how we can raise money?"

The prince lets out a thoughtful hum, placing his finger underneath his chin as he tries to contemplate on an idea. "I was thinking that perhaps we could try selling our unused goods that have been piling up in our inventory."

"It seems a good idea at first, but we're pretty much the only ones that use those stuff. There isn't much use of them for other people, so I doubt they would buy them," you point out.

"Mm, that's true..."

"We could try doing a bake sale or something where we sell food, but I don't think we have enough ingredients to spare for that," you bring up, sighing to yourself when you realize that that idea won't work out either. Silence stretches over you and Alfonse as you try to think of something to gain money quickly and easily, but nothing seems to come to mind. As a last resort, you tentatively suggest, "Maybe we can do a fanservice thing with Heroes that are willing?"

Unfamiliar with the term, the Askran prince cocks his head to the side. "Fanservice...?"

"Um, basically giving the people what they want," you attempt to explain. "Like, some people want to see our Heroes shirtless, so we give them that. Or some people want to hold hands or kiss our Heroes, and we give them exactly that."

"Isn't that exploitation?" Alfonse asks, concerned as horror crosses over his face.

"Yes, I suppose it is," you answer almost way too quickly, seemingly unfazed that the young royal can't help but wonder in slight fear if that's a normal thing back in your world.

Some more time passes by, and neither of you are able to think of any reasonable solution to the Order's financial problem. The sun is already starting to set, and you figure it's about time you and the prince start heading back inside the castle. "I guess that was all for nothing," you grumble in a dejected manner, your shoulders slumping in resignation.

"I disagree," Alfonse speaks up with a cheerful lilt in his voice, prompting you to look at him. His features become soft and gentle as he stares into your eyes, a pleasant smile painting his lips. "I was able to spend time alone with you, and I think that's something."

His words makes your heart skip a beat, and heat rises to your cheeks as you try to bite back the stupid grin that threatens to cross over your face. Alfonse chuckles at your reaction, the light and airy sound sending butterflies to dance in your stomach as he reaches out his hand towards your face. His fingertips graze along the skin of your cheek as light as the summer breeze before he cups your cheek into his palm.

You hold your breath as does Alfonse while he leans in close towards you, lips soft and warm as they brush against yours. You melt underneath the prince's touch, the setting sun illuminating both of your figures in a multitude of beautiful colours. Summer is still just starting, but already you have made an unforgettable memory out of many more to come.


End file.
